1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing technique, and particularly relates to a medical image processing apparatus and a breast image processing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Mammary carcinoma is one of the most common malignant tumors in woman, and the main symptoms include breast tumor, abnormal secretions, or shape variation, etc. To early screen the abnormal breast symptoms avails treating the tumor as early as possible, so as to decrease a chance of deterioration or proliferation of cancer cells. Screening methods such as clinical or self breast detection, biopsy, mammography, ultrasound, or magnetic resonance imaging, etc., have been widely used in clinical practice or become important issues in academic researches.
According to researches, it is known that compared to a low density breast, women with a high density breast has a high risk of suffering from breast cancer. Therefore, density analysis on breast and mammary glandular tissues is also an important factor in breast cancer assessment. On the other hand, although a computer-aided detection (CADe) system has been used in clinical practice to automatically identify tumors, lumps, or calcifications, it still has a high risk of false positive.